That Was Us
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Ducky and Gibbs have a conversation about their mentees are becoming more and more like their respective mentors. The pride they feel for them and the fears they have for them. Unaware that Tony and Jimmy witnessed the whole conversation and share their own thoughts about the ones they look up to. ONESHOT! COMPLETE! No relation the the Tracey Lawrence song.


Dr. Mallard was just finishing the last of his paperwork and planning to call it a day. When his good friend Jethro Gibbs showed up at his desk.

"Hey Duck" Jethro greeted.

"Hi Jethro. I figured you'd have gone home by now." Ducky replied.

"I had a meeting with Leon." Gibbs explained.

"Ah" Ducky replied seeming semi distracted.

"You okay Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Look at them." Ducky said pointing to Tony and Jimmy who were a few feet away at Jimmy's desk.

"What about them?" Gibbs asked.

"They sure have gotten close over the past few years." Ducky replied.

"They have haven't they?" Gibbs asked.

"Not too long ago that was us." Ducky commented.

"Still is us Duck." Gibbs replied.

"No Jethro two kids who were unlikely friends." Ducky replied.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"I remember so many people wondering why I was friends with you. Since you seemed to enjoy picking on me so much." Ducky commented.

"No way I remember people trying to figure why I was friends with no offense such a geek." Gibbs replied.

"They are so much like us." Ducky whispered.

"I know I see more and more of DiNozzo in me every day. So badly wanting to make the world a better place, taking it to heart when we can't save a person, the way he looks out for everybody. Even me and Leon the one's who are supposed to look out for him." Gibbs replied.

"Same with Mr. Palmer. The way he just wants to give families answers, his wanting to learn the newest thing so he can give more people the answers they are searching for. He's gotten pretty good at story telling and talking to the deceased as well." Ducky replied.

"He is a good kid." Gibbs replied.

"He really is. Anthony is too." Ducky replied.

"I'd say we taught our boys well." Gibbs said.

"I agree I just am glad Mr. Palmer isn't too much like me. I'm glad he took the time and courage to marry the woman he loved and is now starting a family." Ducky explained.

"I hate to say it but I am a little worried about DiNozzo." Gibbs sighed.

"How so?" Ducky asked.

"I'm worried he won't bounce back from Ziva." Gibbs explained.

"I admit I was a little worried about Mr. Palmer after Michelle died. He kept it hidden but for a while I was worried he was afraid to love again and maybe he was." Ducky explained.

"I thought they had broken up." Gibbs commented.

"They had but Agent Lee was still the first woman Mr. Palmer ever loved and the circumstances of her death." Ducky explained.

"Makes sense." Gibbs replied.

"I am sure Anthony will bounce back as well. He is a pretty resilient young man. He just needs time to heal." Ducky assured.

"I hope so. It's just he's had his heart-broken before." Gibbs replied.

"He has you. He will be fine." Ducky assured.

"I know but I made so many mistakes after Shannon." Gibbs replied.

"Yes and now you can watch Anthony and make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes as you." Ducky replied.

"I hope he has the courage to move on though." Gibbs replied.

"He will but it hasn't been long since Ziva left us and unlike Shannon she is still on this Earth and may very well come back one day." Ducky assured.

"I know I just hope he doesn't wait too long." Gibbs said.

"He will move on when he feels ready. Just like Mr. Palmer." Ducky assured.

"Well I got to get home. I want to work on the boat." Gibbs replied.

"I didn't know you were building another boat." Ducky replied.

"Yeah Mike always felt bad about the Kelly and wanted me to build another one." Gibbs explained.

"Ah I need to get to my class." Ducky replied.

"What class you taking?" Gibbs asked.

"Oddly enough it's an introduction to Animal Husbandry class. Walter always wanted to study the subject. Sadly he never got the chance." Ducky explained.

"How is Walter?" Gibbs asked.

"Not well. His daughter was forced to move him into a home last month. Sadly I don't think he will be with us much longer." Ducky explained.

"Oh that's too bad." Gibbs replied.

"Don't be too sad he has had an amazing life." Ducky said.

"Mike did too. Well enjoy your class." Gibbs commented.

"Good night Jethro enjoy building your boat." Ducky replied.

* * *

"Look at them." Jimmy said pointing to Gibbs and Ducky.

"Yeah what about them?" Tony asked.

"They must have been friends forever." Jimmy replied.

"Must have." Tony replied.

"You think we will be friends that long?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes I do." Tony replied.

"Well our friendship is just as unlikely. I mean everybody thinks you are so mean to me." ." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah you're a little Autopsy Gremlin geek and I'm a big tough Agent." Tony replied.

"You are crazy." Jimmy laughed.

"Oh yeah is the adoption process getting any easier?" Tony asked.

"Not really I mean Breena found a different lawyer but even if this one is less concerned about both our jobs involving death. What if me working for NCIS is a concern for him. I mean I put my life on the line every time I got out in the field." Jimmy explained.

"Hey it's not easy but it will all be worth it soon." Tony replied.

"Thanks. How about your life you have any hot dates this weekend?" Jimmy asked.

"Nah I still need more time." Tony replied.

"Ziva would want you to be happy." Jimmy commented.

"I know it's just so hard." Tony replied.

"Don't worry I felt the same way with Michelle them my friends made this profile on that dating site and now I can't imagine life without Breena and we are going to be parents. I just want you to be happy like me." Ducky replied.

"Don't worry Autopsy Gremlin I will be I just need time." Tony assured.

"I know you will be. So you have any plans tonight?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah I'm taking a wood working class. I don't want to be alone like Gibbs but I want to be able to honor him. When he's you know gone. Like he does for Mike." Tony explained.

"Oh well I'm sure he will really like that." Jimmy replied.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Well Breena has her book club so we can't really work on adoption stuff. I was going to work on the memory album I am making Dr. Mallard. I'm writing down some of his stories and the cases we worked together but I am also putting in photographs. Both personal and stuff I am allowed to use from work. It's kind of like what he did for Magnus. I just want to do it before. I mean he may not but if he does." Jimmy explained.

"That is very nice and it will make a great retirement gift he is going to be retiring in the next few years." Tony replied.

"Thanks Tony I needed to hear that. Well see ya tomorrow." Jimmy replied.

"No problem Jimmy you told me some stuff I need to hear too. See you in the morning." Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I hope this came out well. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
